Rose-Coloured Boy
by sissannis
Summary: Tis the season to forgive and love. Three years after their eventful, heated night in Sytherin’s boys dormitory, they've finally met again during Christmas. [ONE-SHOT]


* * *

**_—Flashback is centre and intalic—_**

Albus let out a long tired sigh. He loved his grandmother, he really did, but she could get quite overwhelming during festive holidays like Christmas. Especially Christmas. Hence, why he had somehow apparated himself back to his apartment in pretence to pick some of his forgotten change.

Albus let out a long relief sigh, seeing the quiet, empty abode. He turned on the telly and unceremoniously threw his jacket on the loveseat, and dropped himself on the sofa bed that James claimed as his whenever he stayed over. He kept switching from one channel to another, only to groaned in annoyance at all of the Christmas carol they played. He stopped switching — given up on finding something to watch — and let the carol filled the room.

It was Hermione's idea for him to find a place somewhere in Muggle London. _"Your whole family is in the Wizarding World,"_ she had said, _"your place can be their summer house or something."_

"Or something," he mumbled. His family rather stayed in one of the hotel instead of his 'bachelor pad' as his mother called it.

He rolled to his side and lifted his head a bit, supported by his propped elbow, and gave a once over to his two bedroom apartment. It was quaint, too quaint for a twenty years old man, according to Teddy. _"This place could use a woman touch."_

His mother and Hermione were woman enough, thank you very much.

He laid his head down back, facing the high ceiling and covered his eyes with his arm. No, Teddy. What he needed was not a woman touch. What he needed was a man touch. Specifically a twenty years old platinum blond man that had been his best friend back at Hogwarts.

"Scorp," he muttered.

 _"Al,"_ he had purred _, "are you wet for me?"_

Albus rubbed his face tiredly. Twas the night before graduation when Scorpius pushed him down into his bed and kissed him hard and fierce, full with passion that he had no idea the blond had. Scorpius had always been the awkward one between them two. But when he straddled him without breaking the kiss, one hand running through his already tousle hair and one hand pulling his tie off, Albus thought he was the most cunning boy he had ever known.

 _"Suck it."_

The ringing sound of the doorbell brought him back from the heated four-poster, green canopied bed to his Christmas carol filled apartment. Albus jumped up and fixed — ruffled — his hair before opening the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Rose and Hugo greeted him at once.

"Bloody Grangers," he said in mock annoyance.

"Oh, cousin! We love you, too!" Rose kissed his cheeks and invited themselves in. "We just came by to drop your gifts. Your parents knew you'd be here, moping—"

"I'm not moping!"

"—like the just-hit-puberty emo kid you are."

"Yeah. Still confuse either to jerk off to girls or boys," Hugo snickered and Albus used the chance to flick his reddening freckled nose. "Ouch! Hey, that hurts!"

"How was the lunch?" Albus asked as he watched Rose enlarging his gifts and stacking them on the table neatly.

"Loud as always. Uncle Charlie brought home a baby dragon, though. So there's that," Hugo answered.

"No way! And I missed that?!"

"Told you to stay!" Hugo looked at his sister inquiringly and asked, "Done?"

"Yup," Rose said. She pulled Albus into a tight hug. "We're going now. Mum and dad wants us to be home for family dinner."

"The Granger-Weasley tradition," he said knowingly as he kissed her forehead. "Thanks for sending the gifts."

"No problem. We'll see you tomorrow?" Hugo asked before he hugged him.

"For lunch, yeah." He kissed Hugo's forehead, too.

Albus knew Hugo wouldn't mind. Their family was not one to shy away from love gestures. Something the golden trio insisted on. _"Express your love whenever you can, kid,"_ Ron had said once when James asked why he'd kissed Ginny on her cheeks and forehead like he hadn't already met her the day before.

They all knew it was their paranoia of losing their loved ones.

Albus locked the door and sat on the table where Rose left his gifts. He summoned a can of beer, sipping it while reading the cards one by one. He halted when he saw a small yellow paper on a silver wrapped box. He picked the note and read, "Dumbledore Snape Potter." He laughed at the name that Rose had called him since they found out of the story behind it. "I met him yesterday while gift shopping and he asked me to pass this to you. Merry Christmas, Dumb!"

He put down the note with a smile and studied the silver box front and back, looking for the sender's name only to get choked on his drink when he found it. _His_ name, The name he'd never forget: Scorpius Malfoy.

 _"Don't you want this, Al?"_

Albus slumped into the sofa. He didn't hear from him for almost three years. Seeing his name in the familiar, beautiful, pureblood penmanship — cursive and smooth edges — had brought back all the memories that he tried so hard to forget.

 _"What are you doing, Scorp?" Albus' eyes widened in confusion, watching Scorpius untied his own tie._

 _"What I should've done long time ago," Scorpius answered whilst trying to unbutton Albus' shirt._

 _"But we're boys."_

 _"Does it matter?" He ripped Albus' shirt impatiently, the clinking sound of buttons cluttering the floor echoed the empty dormitory. "I thought you're into boys."_

 _"I thought you're into Rose," Albus retorted._

 _Scorpius — straddling Albus — locked his eyes on Albus' as his hands sprawled onto his torso and slowly moved down south. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Albus' to whisper, "But now, I'm into you."_

The sound of teared paper overcame the never ending carol from the telly. Albus' heart was pounding hard that it might jumped out of his chest, and even then he wouldn't stop tearing the silver wrapper off. Albus held the revealed green box to his eye level, squinting his eyes suspiciously. "Why now?" He asked to no one as he opened it.

 _"Green pants? Very Slytherin, Al."_

It was a neatly folded green pants, exactly like his green pants that Scorpius had kept after that night. Tentatively, he took the pants out of the box and checked it thoroughly, making sure if it was really his. Seeing the ripped seam of its right side, he groaned.

It was his.

 _"Scorp," he whimpered when Scorpius stroke his still covered hardening member._

 _"Do you still think this is wrong?" His forehead still on Albus'. "Do you want me to stop?"_

 _"I don't know," he answered as he closed his eyes._

 _"I don't know when it starts, Al. But suddenly, I just want you. My best mate," he said with a low, husky voice, "a boy."_

 _Even with his eyes closed he could see Scorpius' smirk when he moaned as he slid his hand under his green pants and continued stroking._

 _"I want you, Al." He kissed his forehead. "Can I have you?"_

 _Albus languidly opened his eyes, staring at the lust-filled grey eyes right in front of him. He looked so sure, so confident. Albus' mind was whirling, thinking hard to figure out what was happening. They were just talking about their time travel fiasco minutes ago, and now, all of a sudden he's pinned in his bed; by Scorpius, moreover. He had liked Scorpius since their third year, hinting him by telling him he was interested in boys instead of girls._

 _And now, here they were. Scorpius on top of him, watching him in interest, an interest that he never thought he'd received, and it made him so confused. But his hand, wrapped around his cock, moving up and down, it just felt so good._

 _"Yes. Yes, you can."_

He read the small scroll that was also included in the box. It said nothing else but a date and an address.

December 25

The Ritz Hotel, London

He looked at the time, 03:32 in the evening. He wasn't sure why he hesitate. He's been thinking of Scorpius a lot these past few months, after his dad told him that Mr. Malfoy might gave his Wizengamot seat to his son. Ever since then, the memorable night had been replaying over and over again in his head. He missed him. So why did he hesitate?

 _Scorpius showered him with butterfly kisses, muttering, "Thank you, Al. I promise I'll make this good."_

 _Albus couldn't move his lips accordingly to give him a proper answer — except for gaping like fish every time Scorpius' breaths touched his skin — so he settled for a nod._

 _At his nod, Scorpius tried to push Albus' pants down, but decidedly couldn't wait any longer when the simple movement — pants rubbing on his cock — made Albus moaned delectably. In the heat of moment, he pulled his pants off, roughly, ripping the seam on the right side, and groaned when finally Albus laid exposed under him._

 _"Fuck, Al."_

He left his apartment without a single backward glance.

* * *

He was standing right outside of the suite and wondered in amazement how calm he was. He'd thought he'd be a mess, panicked, scared. But he wasn't. If anything, he felt frenzied.

He pressed the bell without hesitation.

It didn't take Scorpius more than five seconds to open the door.

"Al," he said airily.

And just like that, Albus pushed himself in and pressed his lips onto Scorpius', kicking the door closed.

 _Albus couldn't stop himself from letting out his mewls when Scorpius kept kissing and biting his chest down to his stomach. When he felt his breath on his cock, he whimpered in anticipation, but then growled in disappointment when Scorpius left it unattended and went to his hole instead. He could feel him licking and carefully pushed his tongue in, tasting and testing him._

 _As Albus gasped at the contact, Scorpius took out his wand out of his back pocket and cast a lubricant charm._

"Why now?" Albus asked him while pulling his shirt up, and for a moment, he stood there quietly, letting Scorpius' hands studied every line of his naked body.

Their eyes finally met, and his question was completely forgotten.

He kissed him again, this time with more vigour as he let his pent up emotion took over. Scorpius' throaty moans had an effect on him that he never felt after their first night together.

 _"Scorp," Albus cried as Scorpius moved his finger in and out slowly. "Fuck, Scorp. So good."_

 _"Yeah? You like that? You like being fucked, Al?" He asked with a deep voice. "So fucking tight. All just for me."_

 _Albus pulled him closer and kissed him as his answer. Scorpius added another digit and Albus was surprised to hear the erotic noise that he made. It was maddening. Their kisses, their moans, their touches, all mangled together in a sweaty pleasurable mess. Scorpius slowly picked up a speed, stretching Albus more. He broke their kiss to watch Albus' writhing under him._

 _"Sco— Scorp. Fuck," he mumbled, one hand moved down and stroked his own pulsing cock._

 _Scorpius stopped his ministration and moved to straddle Albus' jaw. He unzipped his trousers, pushing it down just enough to free his prick right in his face. He ran his hand through Albus' tousled black hair, gently guiding his head towards his shaft._

 _"Suck it."_

Albus pushed him onto the soft mattress, pulling his jeans and pants down. Scorpius, ever the impatient one, vanished their clothes wandlessly. His hand searching for Albus' cock and stroking it painstakingly slow.

"Fuck," Albus muttered. He, too, started stroking Scorpius', all the while without breaking their kiss. Silently, he cast a lubricant charm and dragged his hand to Scorpius' bum.

"Al," he breathed out when Albus started pumping his hole.

Albus leaned back and lifted Scorpius' hips up, making it easier for him to move his fingers in and out. He could see him now, naked in all his glory, writhing and shivering from his touch. He felt a surge of power washed over him, dominating the blond man. Without warning, he shoved in with a small grunt.

 _"That's it, Al. Yeah, faster." Scorpius' grip on his hair getting tighter and firmer as Albus' head bobbed faster._

 _His hand pumping his own, consistent with his sucking. All thoughts left his mind. The only thing he was aware of was the pleasure of being face fucked, the pleasure of submitting wholly to the other boy._

 _Scorpius screamed his name before he came in his mouth, and the fact that he did this to him, making him come undone and loss for words, made him came soon after._

 _Albus watched as Scorpius took out his prick with a dazed eyes. He noticed how he looked down to him intensely as he let his cum dripped from the corner of his mouth. He closed his eyes at the light traces of Scorpius' cold fingertips on his cheek._

 _"Rose," Scorpius whispered._

"Look at you," he said as he moved in a slow, sensual rhythm, "so hard for me."

Scorpius thrusted his hips up, "Faster, Al. Harder."

Albus grabbed his ankles and let it locked around his neck. He put a pillow underneath to lift Scorpius' hips higher, and the new position had him rewarded with a loud moan from the man under him.

"So fucking good," was all he could say before he shoved in deeper, harder, and faster.

Seeing him clung onto the bed sheet for dear life, Albus wrapped his fingers around his pale neck firmly, demanding Scorpius' whole attention. "Hold me."

He obeyed.

"Come on. Come for me, Scorp. Come for me." His hips moved erratically, hitting the same spot that got Scorpius' eyes rolled way back, over and over again, that all Albus saw was white. He let go of his neck and started stroking Scorpius' cock as fast as his hips. His other hand gripped his arse so hard that he was sure it would leave mark. He didn't care.

"I'm coming! Oh, fuck, Al! Fuck, fuck—" He came in Albus' hand.

The warmth of his cum made Albus moved faster and came in him with loud grunts. He was still hard and would love to go for round two, but he had so many questions that needed immediate answers. He had almost three years to come up with them, after all. He pulled out gingerly and laid beside Scorpius, trying to catch his breath.

"Why now?" He asked while staring at the gold-coloured canopy.

Scorpius was staring at the same thing when he answered, "I— I've been meaning to see you earlier. But my father sent me to Durmstrang to learn more about magic, you know, preparing myself for the seat."

"Why din't you just owl me?"

"For a very selfish reason, I admit." He turned to look at Albus. "I wanted to see your reaction."

Albus looked at him back. It was ridiculous how he still looked so handsome even with the light stubble on his cheeks and chin. "And did it meet your expectation?"

Scorpius chuckled. "Yes. Indeed it did."

They were basking in the comfortable silent, just staring at each other, when Scorpius cleared his throat and shortened their distance to ask, "Why did you leave me? That night?"

Albus furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. "It was your fault!"

"Me? What did I do?" He asked innocently.

"You called me Rose, for fuck's sake! Right after you came in my mouth!" Albus bellowed.

Scorpius looked at him with wide eyes, confusion clearly shown on his face which then slowly morphed into amusement as it all dawned to him. He guffawed. "Merlin, Al! I didn't mean Rose rose! I meant rose as in the flower rose!"

"Wha—" He stuttered, cheeks pink from embarrassment. "What do you mean by that?!"

"I was saying," he tried to contain his laughter, "you looked like the flower rose."

"What? Why?"

"Because," Scorpius traced his fingertips lightly on his pink cheek — just like that night, "your cheeks were pink and you were wearing this bright green pants. You know," he conjured a single pink rose with a thorny, green stem out of thin air and passed it to him, "just like a rose."

"Cheesy," he hid his face behind his hands. He was sure he looked more like red rose now instead of pink. "So fucking cheesy."

Scorpius pulled him into a hug and chuckled in contentment when Albus hugged him back. "Now, are you gonna leave me again?"

Albus leaned back to meet his eyes. "Never."

"Even if I call you Rose?"

All Scorpius got as an answer was a hard spank on his spent bum.

* * *

"Hugo! There's an owl for you!"

"Coming, dad!" Hugo ran from his room to the kitchen.

"Urgh, mum! I don't like broccoli!" He scrunched his face when he saw his mum strained the boiled vegetables.

"But your dad loves it!" Hermione replied and kissed Ron on his cheek.

"I don't," he mouthed, shaking his head to his son behind Hermione's back. "Who is it from?"

Hugo unrolled the small parchment and scanned it for the sender's name, "Albus."

"What did he say?" Rose came to read over his shoulder and squealed in delight once she finished reading it. "You owe me 20 Galleons, oh brother of mine!"

"This is not how I plan to celebrate my Christmas!" He groaned as he read it over again.

I jerked off to one blond man.

Merry Christmas, Hugo!

* * *


End file.
